libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Vampire
While all vampires are graced with the power of undeath, most are content to take the gifts that death has given them and rely primarily upon the training and power they enjoyed in life. This is, to an extent, understandable - even the most evil and monstrous of vampires is not likely to enjoy constant reminders of their death, nor of the fragility of their current existence. But some vampires can taste greater power at the edges of their being, a promise that whispers itself in the aftertaste of hot blood and in the silent moments beneath the sickle moon. Even then, many of these leave such power alone. But those that choose to embrace death become something more than the vampires they were. These beings are known, out of both respect and fear, as greater vampires. Greater vampires come from all walks of life, though generally only successful vampires manage to survive long enough to follow this path. In particular, vampires that favor subtlety of action stand to benefit most from the powers afforded to them by reaching deeper into their deathly nature. Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Role: '''Any; greater vampires tend to resemble their previous classes in how they approach their problems. '''Requirements To qualify to become a greater vampire, a character must meet the following requirements: * Race: '''Vampire * '''Skills: '''Knowledge (religion) 3 ranks * '''Feats: '''Positive Energy Resistance * '''Special: '''Base Attack Bonus +3, or able to cast 2nd level or higher spells, or able to initiate 2nd level or higher maneuvers, or able to manifest 2nd level or higher powers, or able to shape at least 3 veils per day. '''Class Skills: The greater vampire’s class skill (and the key ability for each skill) is: Knowledge (religion) (Int). Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''4 + Int modifier '''Class Features All the following are class features of the greater vampire prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Greater vampires gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Class Features At 2nd level, and again at 4th level, the greater vampire advances class features just as if she had gained a level in a class she belonged to previously. She does not, however, gain any other benefit that a member of that class might have gained (such as Hit Dice, base attack bonus increases, or skill points). This essentially means that she adds those levels of greater vampire to her levels of the previous class and determines her class features (such as power points, initiator level, and bonus feats) accordingly. If the greater vampire had more than one class before she became a greater vampire, she must choose one of them to augment with this benefit; once made, this choice cannot be changed. Deathly Speed (Ex) The greater vampire’s body reacts much faster than other vampires. At first level she increases her Dexterity by 2 and gains Lightning Reflexes as a bonus feat. Feast of Scraps (Su) Starting at 2nd level, the greater vampire learns incredible feats of parasitic regeneration. As a swift action, she may expend any number of temporary hit points and heal damage equal to 1/2 (rounded down) the temporary hit points expended this way. Any excess healing that would bring the greater vampire above her full maximum hit point total is lost. Mist Form (Sp) Starting at third level, the greater vampire may use gaseous form ''as a spell-like ability up to twice per day (with a caster level equal to her character level), except that its casting time is 1 swift action. At fifth level, she may use this ability at will. '''Advanced Vampirism' The greater vampire’s deathly power grows, pouring strength through her undead body. At 4th level, she may select an additional vampiric power (see the vampiric power ability under the vampire template in Chapter 2) and gain the benefits of that power, just as if she’d selected it when acquiring the vampire template. She may not select a vampiric power she already possesses. Master Vampire (Sp) At 5th level, the greater vampire reaches the pinnacle of her deathly power, enabling her to command the dead and living alike. She may use command undead ''as a spell-like ability at will (with a caster level equal to her character level). Additionally, the greater vampire may cast ''dominate ''person ''up to twice per day as a spell-like ability (with a caster level equal to her character level). Category:Source: Lords of the Night